This invention generally relates to an animated sign assembly and more particularly, to a sign assembly which utilizes electronic paper to provide a selectively animated image in a simple and cost-effective manner.
Signs are often used to identify, promote and/or advertise goods and services. Conventional signs typically utilize one or more static or unchanging images to provide advertising or identification of a product or service.
Efforts have been made to integrate electrical components into signs in order to provide animated or dynamic images and advertisements. By way of example, electrically-animated signs have been constructed using arrays of electrically-controlled lights, illuminated gas-filled elements (e.g., neon lights), and electrically-driven moving components. While these prior signs provide limited animation, they are often relatively complex in manufacture and therefore, are relatively expensive to produce. Furthermore, these prior electrically-animated signs typically consume a relatively large amount of electrical power during operation, thereby generating undesirable operating costs. Moreover, the relatively high voltages and currents used to operate these signs can raise fire and safety issues.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved animated sign assembly which overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of prior sign assemblies and which implements electronic paper to provide an animated image in a simple and cost-effective manner.
A first non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides an animated sign assembly that overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks associated with prior signs.
A second non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides a sign assembly that displays a selectively animated image in a simple and cost-effective manner.
A third non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides an electrically-animated sign assembly that consumes a relatively small amount of electrical energy.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a sign assembly is provided. The sign assembly includes a sheet of electronic paper having a color determined by an electric field to which the sheet is subjected; a first conductive sheet disposed on a first side of the sheet of electronic paper; a second conductive sheet disposed on a second side of the sheet of electronic paper, the second conductive sheet being formed such that at least a portion of the sheet of electronic paper is visible; and a source of a varying electric field between the first and second conductive sheets for causing the sheet of electronic paper to change in color.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an animated sign assembly is provided. The animated sign assembly includes a first conductive sheet which is substantially transparent; a second conductive sheet; an image layer which is disposed over the first conductive sheet and which includes at least one substantially transparent region; at least one piece of electronic paper which is sandwiched between the first and second conductive sheets and visible through the at least one substantially transparent region, the electronic paper having a color which corresponds to an electric field; a voltage source; and a controller which is coupled to the voltage source and to the first and second conductive sheets. The controller provides a varying electric field over a portion of the electronic paper, thereby causing the portion to change in color.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a method for animating a sign is provided. The method comprises the steps of: forming a portion of the sign from electronic paper having a color related to an electric field; and selectively generating a varying electric field over the electronic paper to cause the electronic paper to vary in color, thereby animating the sign.
These and other features, advantages, and aspects of the invention will become apparent by reference to the following specification and by reference to the following drawings.